


Mother's Day

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Mother's Day, like a lot of fluff, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara and Leonard celebrate their first Mother's Day with baby Rory.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's day to all of you; it's mother's day in my country today so i think it's the same thing world wide..? Anyway may you spend it with your moms whether they are biological or step or adopted! And for those of you whose moms have passed away i wish you all the love because they would certainly love you very much, so hold on to the memories. <3
> 
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

Mother’s day. Sara remembers that special day of the year very clear from a young age. Her father would always give Dinah a box of chocolates or flowers and she and Laurel would make her cards or later just call her and tell her that they love her. It was a day when kids had a chance to show their mother how much they appreciated everything she did for them.

Leonard, though… his memories from mother’s day weren’t that happy.

He remembers a few of them when he was little but everything was just blurred in his mind when it came to his mother. What he remembered was one particular Mother’s day… the last Mother’s day he ever spent with his mother. Lisa had been about one year old and Leonard was so happy to have a little sister. He had made his mother a card; drawing snowflakes on the blue paper and putting his and baby Lisa’s name. He got up early and the morning to give it to her but as he went down the stairs, he stopped at the sight. Leonard remembered hearing his mother cry; muffled cries as Lewis smacked her face hard with the back of his palm and a bruise would be forming there surely. He felt tears well up in his eyes as the card fell on the floor and even that turned Lewis’s attention to him.

He spend Mother’s day trying to cover up his split lip and bruises on his hands; the card long forgotten… and Leonard didn’t know that this was the last mother’s day gesture he would ever make.

Until Rory was born.

As Mother’s day approached Leonard realized that he had to get Sara something and this one was their first official mother’s day with their baby.

So despite his better judgment he called Barry and told him to call home early in the morning with the excuse that he was needed in S.T.A.R Labs, which would give Leonard all the time that he needed to get Sara something… or so he thought.

He had been planning on getting her something discreet but as he stood in front of the jewelry store, he scoffed. Leonard wasn’t used to looking at jewelry worth hundreds and thousands of dollars with no intent of stealing them. And suddenly nothing seemed good enough for Sara. And then he saw it; not too flashy and yet not too simple and it was just the thing for Mother’s day. Leonard’s smiled to himself as he walked inside the store…

 

Leonard unlocked the front door of the apartment and the first thing he heard upon walking in was Sara’s laughter echoing from down the hallway. He closed the door and after toeing-off his shoes, he started walking towards their bedroom. Sara was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with Rory in front of her who was clutching a beige silk scarf in her tiny first and was feeling the material. She was giggling happily as she felt the silk against her hands and Sara was now tickling her ribs. She was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a sports bra (she had been complaining about the rising temperature since last week) and her blonde hair were in a bun. She looked radiant.

Leonard cleared his throat and Sara looked up at him; her mouth gaping open as she saw that he was holding a bowl filled with flowers in one hand and a baby blue Tiffany’s bag in the other.

“There wasn’t really an emergency in S.T.A.R Labs, was it?” She asked as Rory began to fuss and threw the scarf away with a grunt. Sara reached out and gave her a wool one instead and the baby hummed (the doctor had told her that babies in their sixth month were fascinated by new textures and it turns out that she was correct).

“Happy Mother’s day.” Leonard said with a smirk and settled next to her on the bed as Sara pulled him in for a kiss. It looked like both of them were in a mood because the only thing that caused them to break apart was Rory who was trying to reach for the flowers which Leonard had set on the bedside table, no doubt to take the petals off.

Leonard got his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the crown of her head. Sara had taken the matching baby blue box out of the bag and opened it, to see that inside a velvet pouch was a simple rose gold pendant with the word love elegantly written with the same material. She felt a smile tug on her lips at the fact that Leonard would do something so cheesy for her.

“I figured you wouldn’t want MOM on a necklace.” He explained as Sara pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I love it. Thank you.” She turned her back on him and handed him the necklace. “Put it on me?”

He complied and thankfully the necklace suited her perfectly; the word ‘love’ just between her breasts and collar bone. Leonard leaned in and pressed a kiss on her shoulder as Rory finally reached her goal and grabbed a petal of the roses. Sara looked at the lwide marble pot which was filled with numerous roses and peonies and smiled again. Leonard Snart actually walked inside a flower store and got flowers _for her_.

She turned her eyes on Leonard who was smiling at Rory, that had finally calmed down and set her head on his shoulder.

“You want to take a nap pretty girl?” He whispered only to realize that Rory had already closed her eyes. “Do you want me to get her inside or let her sleep here?”

Sara thought about it for a moment. She could use the extra time with Len but this was mother’s day and just seeing him with _their_ daughter, the little creature that _they_ created together… It made her heart full.

Instead of an answer she laid her head on Leonard’s chest; next to Rory, as he wrapped his hand around her shoulders. She heard her husband’s steady heartbeat underneath her and her baby daughter’s inhales and exhales and she let that lull her into blissful sleep…

The last thing she thought was that she _really_ had to up her game on Father’s Day.

She felt Leonard smirk above her and she was fairly certain that he somehow knew what she was thinking.

“Len… You know that I’ll go full-on corny on you on Father’s Day, right?”

_He smiled._ The boy who hadn’t known love most of his life, was now a man who had a wife and a daughter who made him feel loved just by being there.

_“Can’t wait.”_

**Author's Note:**

> you know, comments=love 
> 
> Also, 
> 
>  
> 
> [The flowers](https://www.jeffleathamflowers.com/product-page/floyd-peonies-1)
> 
> and 
> 
> [The necklace](http://international.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/palomas-graffiti-love-pendant-38086677?lppromo=cyc&trackpdp=sgg)


End file.
